Partners In Crime
by RandomFan
Summary: *Holes* Two girls get sent to Camp Green Lake. Fights, aruments, shouting, crying, the lot happens here. *Chapter 5 up*
1. Enter: New Campers!

Ok then… In my story, Stanley and Zero got out of Camp Green Lake, but it didn't close down, because… well, just because ok? But who care, on with the story! After the rest of the stuff I want to say, that is. Read and Review! Please! This is my first ever Holes fic, and I want it to be good, so PLEASE review! I (hope) this is my best fic ever! I don't own any of the characters, except for Eerin/Dish and Nick/Shorts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bus drove down the road, spraying dust behind its wheels. Two girls sat in seat fourteen one on the left side of the bus, one on the right. They weren't aloud to talk, and the guard was making sure they didn't, keeping a constant surveillance on them. The road had started paved, with plants and the random bird or rabbit on the side, but no more. All there was now was sand, holes and big piles of dirt. Both girls had many questions on their minds, but they were afraid of the evil looking guard to ask. He was new, and looked trigger-happy. They had to stop every once in a while before, so the bus driver could find the way with his map. But now on this dusty road, the new driver could see there was only one way to go. 

The bus groaned to a stop and the guard took the handcuffs off and the two girls stepped out of the bus. All noise stopped. 

"Do you see any girls?" asked Nicole, or Nick as she liked to be called. She was a tall girl, maybe 17 years old, around 5.9. She was wearing a halter-top and short shorts, showing off her long tanned legs. Her dirty brown hair was frizzy and about hug down in a messy ponytail. Her eyebrow was pierced, and so was her tongue.

"Nope" answered back the other girl, Eerin, a medium tall girl with her blond hair down and a hat on her head. Her green flip-flops were ragged and dirty, and her sleeveless tee shirt and capri's were as well. She didn't have any piercings, unlike her friend, and partner in crime. 

"What?" a loud voice suddenly cut through the silence. "What?" It repeated, "are two GIRLS doing here?"

"Uh" said the guard, "They were sent to Camp Placid Lake" 

"This is Camp GREEN Lake" said the voice, and the owner, a tall older man, with a slight potbelly and waving a gun around. "This is a BOYS camp. We can't have any GIRLS here! Camp Placid Lake isn't anywhere nearby here!" 

"Oh dam" muttered the guard

"What are we going to do?" asked the fat man with the gun

"Keep them here?" asked the guard in a hopeful voice 

"Excuse me?" another voice cut in. This one belonged to a redheaded woman in cowboy boots "Why are girls here?" 

"This crackpot brought them here" said the gun man

"Mr. Sir" the woman said, "Why did you not call me immediately?" 

"Sorry Warden" said Mr. Sir

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep them here" said the Warden "You!" She pointed to a fat guy and another in glasses "Go get another tent set up"

"Yes marm" said the fat kid, and then turning to the girls, he said "I'm Armpit, that's" he pointed to the other guy in glasses "X-Ray" and with that, X-Ray nodded to them, and they sauntered off to set up a tent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you think? PLEASE comment, and give in some ideas! I need reviews to live! I eat them. Sorry that the chappys so short, but if even ONE person review's, the next one will be longer. 

~Keeping it random


	2. I Hate You!

For all of you who start reading at the second chappy, I don't own anyone but Eerin and Nick. Read and Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eerin and Nick settled down in the tent the boys set up. It was green, like the others, but made out of a different fabric, the kind that shows shadows when a light it turned on inside. Nick mentioned this to Mr. Sir. 

"It doesn't matter, there wont be any light" he said "When it gets dark here, it gets dark"

"Right…" said Nick

Suddenly a short man with a stubby beard and cowboy hat walked up. He smiled up at Nick. 

"Hello! I'm your councilor, Mr. Pendanski! If you have any problems with the boys, just tell me!" 

"Er," said Eerin, who came up behind Nick "So what exactly do we do here"

"You dig holes" Said Mr. Sir with an evil grin

"We dig holes?" said Eerin, raising an eyebrow

"Every day, including Saturdays and Sundays. They have to be as deep and as wide as your shovel. Your shovel in five feet long."

"Eerin gawked at him. She was only 5.5, so she'd practically have to dig her own height!

"Dam" she muttered

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon a whistle blew, and boys began heading to the cafeteria. Many more headed to Eerin and Nick to show them the way. Eerin spotted the fat kid, Armpit, and the other kid with glasses, 'what was his name again? Oh ya, X-Ray', and dragged Nick towards them.

"Care to show us the way?" she asked

"Sure!" Armpit replied

Nick noticed a few other boys hanging out with them

"Who are you? She asked one, a tall guy with frizzy blond hair that stuck up in all directions

"I'm ZigZag, these are the boys of D Tent. Squid, Twitch, and Magnet 

"Hmm, ZigZag huh? Your hot" said Nick

ZigZag blushed into a deep red color and Magnet laughed. 

"You look like a beet man! A big red beet!"

ZigZag pulled Magnets bandana over his eyes and muttered

"Your just jealous" 

Later in the Wreck room, Eerin asked Nick "Why were you teasing ZigZag like that Nick? I bet he hasn't seen a girl for a long time, and you've got him all excited"

"Who said I was teasing?" asked Nick in reply

The next day, at 4:30 am like usual, the trumpet began blaring away

"What the hell?" muttered Eerin, staggering out of her cot. 

"Time to get up!" shouted Mr. Pendanski into their tent, "Rise and shine! Get your suits on!"

Nick tried to pull her pillow over her head, but Eerin took it and whacked her 

"Come on' get up Nicky"

"Its Nick" muttered Nick, pulling herself out of bed. 

"I know" said Eerin in an annoyed voice "Calling you that just makes you get up"

Nick hit her back with the pillow.

"Water Truck!" X-Ray yelled, and the boys got out of their holes. Eerin and Nick didn't move. 

"Come on girls! Water time!" said Mr. Sir as he filled X's canteen. 

"Need some help?" ZigZag asked Nick, holding out a hand

"Sure, thanks" said Nick as she grabbed his hand, and was quickly hauled out of her two-foot hole. 

"What about you?" Magnet asked Eerin

"I don't need any help!" she snarled, and climbed out of her hole. Magnet looked at her in surprise

"Ok, I was just asking, calm down!" 

Eerin ignored him, and got in the end of the line, behind Nick

"Hey" called Twitch "Why didn't you wear those shorts you wore yesterday?"

"Cause I didn't want to" replied Nick

"Heh, that's what we should call her, Shorts!" said Squid 

"Good idea, Squid my man, Shorts it is!" said X-Ray

"Shorts?" said Nick

"What about 'Eerin' " asked Armpit

"Were gonna have to wait and see with her" said X

Soon, all their canteens were filled and they went back to digging. Soon, X-Ray finished, Squid soon after, and Armpit after another half and hour. ZigZag, was done a few minutes later, and Magnet about 10 minutes after. Twitch took another 15 minutes but then he to, headed back to camp. Then Shorts finished. 

"Want any help?" she asked Eerin

"No thanks" panted Eerin "I'm almost done" She brought her shovel back into the dirt. She only had about half a foot left. 

"Ok" said Shorts, and headed headed back to camp. Eerin was having a harder time with her hole, as it was almost as tall as she was, and she was having a hard time getting her shovel about her head. About five minutes after Shorts left, Eerin couldn't believe she was so hot, and rolled up her tank top, so it was like a halted top almost.

"Need help?" a voice asked. It was Squid! Eerin screamed slightly in shock of hearing him, and pulled down her tank top. 

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked

"Not long, only since I finished digging…" he replied

"You pervert!" she yelled at him

"What? Its not like I've never seen a stomach before" 

"Still" muttered Eerin

"So do you need help?" asked Squid. Eerin looked up at him 'Oh my god' she thought 'he has beautiful eyes' 

"Er" said Squid "Why are you staring at me?" 

Eerin blushed and looked down 

"I don't need help" she growled, "So go away dirtball" Squid shrugged and headed back to camp, leaving Eerin to finish her hole and she couldn't help but watch him go, stumbling over a dirt pile, stubbing his toe and swearing furiously. 'Oh my god' she thought again 'I think I like him' 

Half and hour later, she dragged herself back to camp. She got into the shower and sighed happily as the water poured onto her tired shoulders. She sighed again as the shower stopped, but unhappily. She wrapped a towel around herself, and ran to her tent. Shorts lay on her cot 

"Hey" said Eerin as she plopped down on her cot

"Hey" said Shorts. They didn't say anything else, it was to tiring. 

Meanwhile, Squid was talking to D-Tent

"What took you so long man?" asked Twitch, as he pulled threads out of the frayed hemp on his jumpsuit

"I was seeing if Eerin needed help" said Squid

"Did she?" asked Armpit

"No" said Squid, "But after you guys all left, she rolled her tank-top up. She's quite a dish." 

"A dish?" questioned Magnet "Where'd that come from?"

Squid grinned "I dunno, I just kinda said it"

"I think we've got 'Eerins' nickname" said X-Ray with a slight grin

"Dish?" questioned Armpit

"Yup" said X-Ray

Later in the cafeteria, Eerin looked disgustedly at the beans on her plate. 

"What_ is_ this slop?" she asked

"Beans, beans and more beans Dish" said Squid

"Why'd you say dish" asked Eerin

"Because that's you" said Squid

"Right…" said Eerin, 

"That is right" said X

Later in the Wreck room, Shorts sat next to Zig as he watched TV and Dish sprawled out in a chair

"Wanna play a game on pool?" a guy from B-Tent asked 

"No" said Dish shortly

"Come on chick, let's play" the guy said

"No" said Dish. The guy reached out a hand and touched Dish's hair

"We can play something else then, if you want" 

"No! Get lost you freak!" said Eerin, drawing back from the guys touch

"I'm not a freak" the guy said angrily, his hand curling into a fist

"Yes you are, and you're also a hell sent bastard" replied Eerin

"You'll pay for that" snarled the guy, pulling back his fist to punch Eerin, when suddenly someone flew by and crashed into the guy, knocking him to the floor. The two guys were rolling on the floor pummeling each other, when X stepped in and pulled one guy off. It was Squid! Armpit grabbed the other guy and held him still. 

"What's your problem asshole? You like the girl or something" The guy asked. Eerin looked to Squid

"No" he shouted, "but D-Tent sticks together , and she happens to be part of it!"

The guy made a face at Squid "Ye like the girl! You, the tough guy, the bad boy, likes this wimpy little girl!" 

"I do not!" Squid yelled back "I hate her! She's just part of D-Tent"

"She's not in your tent!" yelled the guy back

"But she digs with us, even is she is a crappy digger!" was Squids reply 

Eerin simply stormed out of the room, back to her tent. Shorts quickly followed. 

"Go away" said Eerin, "I want to be alone" 

"You sure?" asked Shorts

"Yea, just go away"

"If your sure…" said Shorts. She looked at Eerin for a moment longer, and then turned back to the Wreck Room. She knew that Eerin had to be alone at times like this. Back in the Wreck Room, the fight had been stopped by X and Squid was nowhere to be seen.

Eerin lay in her tent, crying slightly into her pillow. She had thought Squid had liked her, but she was wrong. Her tears instantly stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her tent. 

"Can I come in?" asked Squid

"Why not?" grumbled Eerin

Squid came in and sat on Shorts cot. 

"Look Dish, I'm sorry that I said I hated you, because I don't, and that you're a crappy digger" 

"What does it matter?" said Eerin, suddenly uncontrollably angry at the boy sitting on the cot in front of her "I don't care what you say! You could be shot by Mr. Sir and I wouldn't care! I hate you, so it's a good thing you hate me! You're an ugly freak, and I hope you burn in hell! You're a horrid bastard! Get lost!" 

Squid slowly backed out of the tent, and Eerin threw herself on her cot and burst out in tears. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

I just had a few things I wanted to say te y'all reading my story 

Thank you _so _much sixstars, for all your help with the whole uploading chapters problem. I would of failed miserably if you didn't help me. Thanks you to everyone else who reviewed, I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. Sorry if the next chapters are long and boring I need ideas, so if you have any, send them to me! REVIEW!!! O.o Nothing else really 

~Keeping it Random


	4. Dam dam DAM!

The next day D-Tent was quiet as they dug on the lake, at least for a little while. They had all heard about Dish and Squid, and no one wanted to say anything to set them off. But this did not suit Twitch at all. His jaw twitched, his fingers drummed on his shovel and finally he burst out

"Hey Dish did you really call Squid a bastard? And hell sent? And he didn't do anything? Wow, he must like you or something. I wouldn't let anyone call me that, even a girl, without punching them, and Squids way tougher than me. Ain't that right Squid?"

Squid glared at Twitch and Dish ignored them. X looked up from his hole.

"Twitch" he said

"Yea?" said Twitch

"Shut up"

"Ok, I wi-"

"What did I just say?"

"To shut up"

"So why aren't you shutting up?"

After this, Twitch fell silent, concentrating his extra energy on digging his hole.

The water truck came and went, and came again with lunch. The campers sprawled out eating the sandwiches, with Dish and Squid as far away from each other as possible. Shorts sat by Dish at first, and tried to strike up a conversation, but when Dish didn't answer, she moved and started arguing with Magnet. Shorts and Magnet had struck up an odd friendship, mostly consisting of arguing and Shorts learning how to swear in Spanish, which she used at every opportunity. Once her argument with Magnet had finished, Shorts sat next to ZigZag and absentmindedly twirled some of his frizzy hair around her finger. 

"Why doesn't your hair ever go flat on your head?" she asked him

"I dunno" said Zig, blushing a bit and trying to flatten his hair, but not getting anywhere. 

"Don't" said Shorts "It looks cool"

"Er, ok" said ZigZag as shorts fluffed up his hair some more

"Man," said Armpit disgustedly "Why don't you two just kiss and get together instead of flirting like a pair of mad ducks?" 

"Yea man" said Magnet "Unless your scared 'cause you've never kissed a girl before"

Twitch grinned "Who would want to kiss Zig?" he asked

ZigZag was blushing and Shorts was grinning

"Why not?" she said "Ziggy?"

ZigZag nodded and Shorts kissed him, Zig kissed back and when they broke, off Shorts grinned at the boys 

"Happy now? We kissed, and just to let you know, Ziggys a good kisser"

"Her tongues pierced" said Zig in a dazed voice "That makes things a lot more interesting"

X raised an eyebrow and Magnet cracked up.

"Couple one is matched up, so lets get back to digging" said X standing up and going back to his hole. Everyone else followed suit. 

Soon, an argument between Shorts and Magnet strung up, and everyone got involved, excluding Squid and Dish. In the end, no one could remember what the argument was about, but Magnet insisted he won.

Dish had once again finished last and as she dragged her tired body back to camp she tripped and fell into a hole.

"Aw dammit" she muttered, and after a bit of struggling, managed to pull herself out and headed towards camp once more. Then, she felt something on her leg, a kind of soft touching on her skin, ticklish and itchy at the same time. She stiffened and slowly pulled up her pant leg. A tarantula was climbing on her leg, it must of climbed on when she fell into the hole. She stared at it for a moment, and then screamed, shaking her leg violently. But the spider hug on and clung onto her sock. So, screaming her head off, she ran to camp, trying to get the spider off her leg. But the tarantula held on, and finally in camp, she ran smack dab into Squid who was coming back from the shower, wearing only his jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around his waist. Dish's monument kept her moving forwards and Squid fell backwards. Dish fell on top of him. Still scared, Dish looked at her leg. The tarantula had finally fallen off. Dish could see two of is legs poking out from under Squids leg. 

"Man, you two seemed to have gotten over things" a voice cut through the air to them. Armpits voice. Dish scrambled off Squid and Squid got up slowly.

"Shut up Pit" Dish said coldly "I ran into him and we fell"

"Sure, I believe you" said Armpit

"You'd better!" said Dish as the rest of D-Tent gathered. 

"It didn't look like it!" piped up Magnet

"Next time, get a room" said ZigZag

"Dish! I never thought you would!" said Shorts

"Shut up, all of you!" said Dish "I was running, I hit Squid and we fell. You can even ask him"

"Its true" said Squid "But it is odd that you ran strait into me…" Dish glared at him.

"Why were you running?" asked X

"Because there was a big spider on my leg" said Dish blushing

"Where is it now?" asked Twitch

"On Squids leg" said Dish

Squid looked down at his leg. The squished spider was sticking to his pant leg, guts oozing down to his booted foot. Disgusted, Squid used his towel to wipe it off.

"Aw girl, tarantulas aren't that bad, just big n' hairy" said Armpit

"Yea, like Mr. Sir said, their bark is worse than their bite" said Magnet

Shorts pointed out the obvious "They can't bark"

"Yes they can" said ZigZag "I heard one"

"So, anyway" said X "You were running into camp because there was a spider on your leg, you hit right into our pal Squiddy here who from the looks of it is getting a black eye, who killed the spider"

"Yes" said Dish

"Well then you'd better thank him" X replied to her. Dish turned to Squid who was indeed getting a black eye, but also grinning.

"Yea, I would like to be thanked for killing that awful spider" he said. Dish scowled at him

"Thanks" she said and turned to go, but X nodded to Armpit and he blocked her way

"Say it nicely" he said

"I did" growled Dish

"You can't leave until you say it nicely" replied X

"Fine then you self centered-" Dish began

"Self centered what?" asked X and Armpits eyebrows narrowed

"Nothing" Dish finished lamely, then she said to Squid "I'm so happy that you killed the spider for me. Thanks"

"That's better" said X, and Squid grinned once more

"Your Welcome"

Dish turned to go when Twitch once more interrupted at the wrong time

"That's weird! Your scared for spiders, but not insulting Squid?" 

Dish growled at Twitch and went to take a shower, and sort out her thoughts. Most of them about Squid

Squid sat in a understuffed chair in the Wreck Room when Mr. Pendanski walked in. he tried to cover his eye, but Pendanski saw it. 

"What happened to your eye Alan?" he asked

"Mom, its Squid" said Squid "And the tent door slammed on it"

"Yea, those doors are dangerous" said Armpit

"They strike when you least expect it" added ZigZag

"I know!" said Magnet "Remember that one time when.."

Mr. Pendanski raised an eyebrow, but went off to some other part of the camp.

"The tent doors?" questioned Shorts when Mr. Pendanski was gone

"Whenever anyone gets hurt here, you say the tent doors hit you. You never rat, even if it was an accident" X answered 

"But there are only canvas flaps for doors" said Shorts

"So?" said Magnet "Those flaps are dangerous"

By now Dish was out of the shower and changed. She had laid on her lumpy cot for a while, and decided to apologize to Squid. She wouldn't usually do something like that, but there was something about Squid that made her want him to like her. So, running her fingers through her hair and typing her jumpsuit sleeves around her waist, she walked out of the tent, straitened her tank top and headed for the Wreck Room. 

D-Tent had started a game of pool, but Squid had decided to sit it out. His eye was an interesting shade of purple and blue, with a bit of black around the eyebrow. He sat sprawled out on a chair watching the static TV when Dish walked in and sat on the footstool before the TV, across from Squid. 

"Hey Squid.." she began

Squid opened his good eye wider in surprise. Dish was talking to him, normally!

"What?" he asked with surprise in his voice, but he guessed later that Dish thought he was angry

"I need to tell you something.." she said

"Spit it out" said Squid

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you-"

Squid laughed out loud, something that didn't happen very often.

"I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would apologize!" 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Dish in a dangerously quiet voice

"That you're a evil girl sometimes" said Squid "And this is totally unlike you"

"Well, I was _going_ to apologize, but I'm not going to anymore, if that's what you think of me" snapped Dish 

"Whatever" said Squid. Dish stormed out and Squid cursed himself, wondering what made him say that stuff.

"Maybe I am a hell sent loser" he muttered "If I wont even let her apologize. And now I'll have to. Dam dam DAM!" 


	5. New Problems

A/N: Hope you like this chappy, and sorry it took SO long to update, but I had a hard time writing this. Writers Block, computer freezing after you typed everything up, ect, ect. Read and Review! 

The next day a camper from C-Tent was being sent home. He didn't have to dig, and was cheering and jumping about all day, waiting for the bus to come. Then the tent door hit his nose and he quieted down. Finally, the bus pulled up, someone came out and the boy went in. The door closed and the bus drove off, leaving the new camper standing slightly nervous in the middle of camp. It was a girl. She was tall, about Squids height, with long blond hair with green streaks in it. She wore a pair of green capri's and a black tube top. She had a small backpack slung over one arm as well. Dish went over to talk to her. So did many boys, but Dish got there first. 

"Hey I'm Dish who are you?" Dish asked

"I'm Lauren" said the girl is a slightly superior voice "And _what_ kind of name is Dish?"

"A nickname, obviously" said Dish "Everyone gets one"

"Well I wont" said Lauren

Shorts came over from the shower, along with ZigZag and Squid.

"Another girl!" said Shorts "Sweet! Three now!"

"There are only three girls?" said Lauren "I am one, but _were_ are the other two?" 

"Right here" said Shorts coldly "I'm Shorts"

"What is with theses appalling nicknames" said Lauren

"I like them" said Dish, but Lauren wasn't looking at her anymore. Dish hadn't seem Squid yet, but Lauren sure had.

"Hey" she whispered to Dish "Who are those guys?" 

Dish turned "Oh those are some guys from my tent, D-Tent. ZigZag is the one with the frizzy hair and the others Squid"

"Hey" said ZigZag

"Hi" said Squid

"Squid is hot" whispered Lauren "Are you or _Shorts_ with him?" she said Shorts name sarcastically.

Dish wanted to say yes, but she shook her head slowly no. Just then Mr. Sir walked over, pushing boys out of his way roughly.

"Hello" he said with an evil grin when he saw the newcomer. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake. Its been working out so far with girls, so the Warden decided to have another one come in." He then proceeded to tell Lauren about Camp Green Lake, who was looking more shocked at every word. Once he was done Mr. Sir glared around at the surrounding boys, his gaze finally resting on Squid. Then he asked, well, more like commanded Squid to show Lauren around camp. Dish tried to keep from frowning in jealousy as they walked off together, Lauren pushing Squid lightly in fun as he laughed. Then Shorts dragged her to the Wreck Room. 

"Sure is nice to have another girl her" she said

"Yea" said Dish

"I mean, its been fun with you and all these guys, but it'll be nice to have another girl to talk to, even if she is snobby. She seems to like Squid doesn't she?"

"Yea" said Dish

"Squid seemed to be having fun with her as well"

"Yea" said Dish sadly 

Shorts turned and looked at Dish, the light coming from the Wreck Room lighting up her face as they stood just outside the entrance. 

"You like Squid don't you?" she asked

Dish looked at the floor and blushed

"You do!" cried Shorts

"Yea, maybe" muttered Dish

"Explain" said Shorts

"Well, sometimes he makes me so mad, and I feel like I hate him, but I don't, I just feel terrible that I yelled at him. And he's hot"

"I dunno about that last part Dishy" said Shorts

"He is!" insisted Dish "And if was nice of him, offering to help me dig on our first day here. I didn't want to move when I fell into him either. Oh man Shorts, I really like him, but I gave him a black eye and now that Lauren girl is flirting with him, and he's gonna like her!"

"I dunno" answered Shorts "I think he likes you"

"You think, you don't know" Dish answered back, just as Squid walked around the corner. Dish could see from the surprised look on his face he had heard every word. 

"Oh God Squid-" Dish started, but then Lauren came and slipped an arm around Squids waist. 

"Are you going to show me the way to my tent?" Lauren asked 

"I already did" aid Squid, looking slightly uncomfortable in Lauren's arm. 

"So?" Lauren purred 

"Ok then, if you already forgot" said Squid walking off with Lauren, but not before looking back at Dish one last time. His black eye wasn't so prominent and he raised an eyebrow before heading around the corner to C-Tent. 

"Oh God" moaned Dish as she collapsed into a chair in the Wreck Room 

"Aw, its not so bad" said Shorts as she sat "Think about it. He now knows how you feel about him, so maybe he'll make a move"

"Its easy for you to say" muttered Dish "You didn't tell Zig anything as embarrassing like that you didn't mind falling on him, and besides, Zig is wrapped around your little finger. He adores you"

"He does doesn't he?" mused Shorts "Do you mind if I go wind him a bit tighter?"

"No, go ahead" Dish replied glumly "I think I'll go to our tent."

Squid let Lauren to her tent and turned to leave

"Don't you want to come in?" asked Lauren

"No really" said Squid "I have to go talk to Dish"

"Your so funny Squid, you think that girl likes you!" Lauren said as she dragged him inside the tent, just as Dish walked around the corner. To her, it looked like Squid went into C-Tent willingly 

"She just wants a guy" Lauren continued "That's the difference between her and me. She wants you, I have you" Squid was about to mention two things, that she didn't have him, and quiet a few differences, most of them involving attitude, when Lauren interrupted his line of thoughts.

Anger filled Dish as she saw Squid go into D-Tent. He didn't even care that she liked him, he just wanted the prettiest girl. She stormed into C-Tent to see Lauren kissing Squid passionately. She was to angry to notice at the time that Squid was pulling back but Lauren was holding him. 

"Oh, sorry I interrupted you Lauren, and you Squid, you bastard, I hope you know how much I hate you" she snarled at them, with anger dripping off every word. And with that, she wen to her tent and for the second time at Camp Green Lake, she cried herself to sleep. 

In the middle of the night, she rolled of her cot to the ground with a bump, waking herself up quiet well. Shorts wasn't in her cot either. 

"Shorts?" Dish mumbled "Where'd you go?"

Since Shorts wasn't there, Dish got no answer. Dish noticed she was still wearing her orange jumpsuit, which she took off, leaving herself wearing only a sports bra and underwear. Pulling on a pair of boy's swimming trunks from her bag, she headed out to get a drink from the taps on the shower walls. Staggering towards the showers in her untied boots, she stopped short when she heard a sound. It sounded like someone crying softly, and it was coming from the shower! Thinking it was Shorts, Dish walked to the showers and looked over the wall. There, sitting down, his back against the wooden paneling, was Squid, tears running unchecked down his face. 

"Oh man" said Dish quietly, her eyes wide. Squid turned to her and looked equally as shocked as he stared at her. Dish blushed. She had forgotten what she was wearing. Squid blushed as well and looked down. 

"I got something in my eye, er, eyes" said Squid finally, breaking the minute long silence. Dish walked around the showers and sat down next to him, all anger forgotten for the moment. 

"Squid, what's wrong" she asked

"Nothing" said Squid warily "I have something in my eyes, and it was annoying me, so I came here to wash it out. And besides, I thought you hated me"

"Didn't you hear me at the Wreck Room?" asked Dish

"Yea, the last bit, but then later with Lauren.." said Squid, trailing off

"Ah yes, your girlfriend" said Dish coldly, her anger coming back

"Dish" said Squid softly "She was kissing me, I wasn't kissing her"

Dish thought back about what she had seen. The anger had blinded her of all things except what she wanted to see, so for a moment, the memory was fuzzy, but then she remembered Squids wide confused eyes and how he was trying to get away.

"You weren't kissing her were you?"

"No I wasn't. And I washed out my mouth for as long as I could after I got out to" said Squid "She just pulled me into the tent, said I belonged to her and started kissing me. After you came in, I managed to get her off me, she got kinda mad. She was like that spider, she didn't let me go until I got out of the tent"

Dish grinned, but then frowned again.

"Why were you crying?" she asked, and Squid looked at his feet.

"I was thinking about my mom. She's an alcoholic, and when I told her I was coming here she told me I was good for nothing, and that she hated me. I left the next day."

"Oh Squid.." sighed Dish hugging him. His bare chest tightened for a minute as he tensed up, but then relaxed. "That's horrid" 

Squid grinned slightly. 

"Didn't you call me that?" he asked, and grinned a bit to.

"Yea, and I was going to apologize but…" she trailed off.

"About that... I'm sorry" said Squid

"Me to" said Dish

"How about we call it even?" asked Squid

"Sure" Dish agreed, still holding Squid. Squid stared intently at her for a moment, and then blushed.

"Do you mind… I mean, can I… Would you mind if…" he trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his question

"Go ahead" answered Dish with a slight grin.

Squid leaned forward, parting his lips slightly and placing them on Dishes, who closed her eyes as they kissed. Squid slowly moved his arms until he was holding Dish to him. Then, Mr. Sirs voice grated through the air.

"Were are those two girls? They're not in their tent, so they must be off with some boys. Better go find em.." He grumbled as he went on his nightly rounds, his flashlight swing to and fro. Dish and Squid looked at each other, eyes wide. They quickly untangled themselves and got up. 

"Quick, this way!" whispered Squid, crouching low and running in the opposite direction of Mr. Sir, and their tents. They ran around the cabin were Dish and Shorts had gotten their jumpsuits and peeked around the corner. Mr. Sir was heading into the Wreck Room. They ran to D-Tent.

"Wait a minute" said Dish as he headed inside

"What?" asked Squid

"I heard something" answered Dish, moving silently to the back of the tent. When she looked around to the back of the tent, she smiled and motioned for Squid to come look. Shorts and ZigZag were kissing behind the tent.

"Now its your turn to get a room" said Dish, and the couple started

"Ha ha, very funny" grumbled ZigZag

"Having a good time?" questioned Squid

"Oh yea" said ZigZag, cheering up quickly. Shorts grinned. 

"Did you know her tongues pieced?" asked ZigZag

"I don't want to hear about it!" said Squid, disgusted "But come on, Mr. Sir knows some people are up, which means he's looking for us."

" Ok, 'night then Ziggy" said Shorts "You coming Dish?" 

"I'll be their in a minute" said Dish

"Ok" Shorts shrugged, and then with a quick glance about for Mr. Sir, ran to her tent. ZagZag glanced at Dish in surprise as he walked into his tent. 

"She's mine" said Squid. ZigZag grinned

"Took you time getting her" he replied, and went inside D-Tent

"I just wanted to tell you one thing." Said Dish once ZigZag was inside "That was the best kiss I ever had"

"You've had others?" asked Squid, a hint of jealously 

"Well, no" said Dish with a grin "You?"

"Nope" said Squid grinning back "And there wasn't really anyone I wanted to kiss before I met you anyways"

"You wanted to kiss me?" asked Dish

"From the moment I saw you"

"But I was such a bitch!"

"A hot one"

Dish grinned 'Thank you. But I'd better get back to my tent" She kissed Squid on the cheek quickly and ran to her tent. Squid watched her go, and stared as if in a trance at her tent after she had gone in. Until Mr. Sir clamped a hand of his shoulder

"Whatcha starin' at Squid?" Mr. Sir asked, his voice dangerously soft. 

"Er.. I thought I saw a yellow-spotted lizard when I was er, coming back from the bathroom!"

"Where?"

asked Mr. Sir, suspicion in his voice

"Over that way!" said Squid, pointing at the 'library' and wrenching his shoulder out of Mr. Sirs grasp, and running into D-Tent 


End file.
